Worst Fears
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: When the School captures the Flock, they all see their worst fears. When Max sees Fang's worst fear, will she ever look at him the same way again? Please, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is really an assignment for English, so tell me if it's any good! That's why I'm descrribing so much, in case you didn't know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, right. On with the story!**

**Max POV**

I crawled through the air ducts, ignoring the sticky cobwebs that clung to my face. Now, my second favorite pair of jeans were forever stained by the filthy ventilation dirt. My good, non bloodied top was hopelessly smudged with dark soot. Why couldn't a single day ever be normal for me?

I usually didn't complain about my strange, crazy life. However, today was one of those days that she hated her life. A normal fourteen year old didn't have to take care of five people. A normal fourteen year old had food provided for her, had a place to call home, and didn't worry about being captured by maniacs every hour of every day. A normal fourteen year old girl was completely human.

Of course, I just had to be born different. I guess that I was destined to be a freak. However, if I wasn't a misfit, I would have never have met my family.

Speaking of which, what was that noise?

I brushed my flat, brown hair away from my ear so I could hear better. I heard the extremely familiar chatting of Nudge. Nudge was part of my family, who have all been kidnapped. That's why I'm in an air vent.

Anyways, I followed the sound of her endless talking. Then, her chatter reached an abrupt halt. I froze. Now, faint cries and screams could be heard. Oh, no.

I hurried down the shafts, wincing every time the vents emitted a loud bang. My family is being hurt and tortured and it's all my fault. I only wanted a short break from leading and taking care of everybody. I just wanted some time alone. When I came back, my Flock was gone.

Oh, it's all my fault! I finally reached the vent where I heard the screaming. Now, the screaming was louder. Apparently, I was in the roof, because the shouting was coming from below me.

I peered through the narrow slits in the vent shafts. Lovely, since I was in the roof, I now had a panoramic view of my family being tortured by their worst fears.

I banged and pried against the stubborn vent cover, but the thing just wouldn't budge. I could only watch as my family, the only people that I've ever cared about, go mad with terror.

I wanted to bust through that annoying vent cover and save my family, but I couldn't let the kidnappers find me. I'd be a lot of help locked up,…just kidding.

I couldn't help but watch with a sick curiosity what my family's worst fears were. Somehow, their captors had figured out what each person feared most.

Gazzy, an adorable eight year old, was cornered by vicious, bloodthirsty dogs. The dogs were snarling and howling, with foam dripping out off their black chops. Gazzy tried to shove one of the dogs away, but it almost took his fingers off. Gazzy's short, spiky blond hair was gilded in a cold sweat and his sky blue eyes were wide with fear. Gazzy was too terrified to think, much less beat the snot out of those dogs.

Gazzy was normally capable of beating up three normal, fully grown men at once, easily. Of course, everyone in my family could beat any normal person up.

In the opposing corner of the room, Angel, our sweet six year old, was being pinned down by an Eraser.

I know, that sounds funny, but there is nothing funny about Erasers. Erasers were mutants, like my family. However, Erasers were fifty percent wolf, fifty percent human, and one-hundred percent of horrible, bloodthirsty, evil. An Eraser would just love to eat any one of my family members for lunch.

Anyways, Angel was terrified of the creatures. The Eraser maliciously yanked her curly blond hair. Angels round, icy blue eyes filled with unshed tears, but se didn't give the monster the satisfaction of hearing her scream. I was proud of her tough attitude.

To Angel's right, Nudge, the eleven year old fashion lover, was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles. The chain was rusty and sharp. I could tell that it was going to leave awfully painful chaff marks later. Nudge was shrieking like a Banshee warrior because she was being bombarded by large, brown rats with beady little red eyes. The rats crawled into her curly brown hair and their nasty yellow buckteeth gnawed into her brand new clothes. Nudge's mocha colored cheeks were streaked with salty tears.

Iggy, the blind, strawberry blond fourteen year old was running around in tight circles. At first, I didn't see what he was so afraid of. Then, I saw them. Tiny little spiders were all over him. He futilely attempted to brush the little arachnids away.

I guess that I should explain the weird names. We've never seen our parents, and you can blame the evil scientists, or whitecoats as we call them, for that. Well, the whitecoats wanted to see if human DNA would fuse with avian DNA. Well, it worked, and we were the result. Me and my family are all two percent bird and ninety percent human.

We escaped from the scientists, who treated us worse than dirt, and lived in a secluded house in the mountains with a good whitecoat named Jeb. Since the scientists didn't care enough to name us, we named ourselves when we were younger, so hence, the strange names.

Anyways, the whitecoats and their pets, the Erasers, weren't happy with our escape and have searched for us ever since. Yesterday, they captured my family, also called my Flock, and now I'm going to bust them out. Or at least I was planning to, until this stupid vent got in my way.

I frantically searched for Fang. Fang is my beta, my second-in-command, my wingman, and my best friend. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I can trust him with anything.

I couldn't find him! What have they done?

**Ok, I know it's short, but I'm updating either today or tomorrow so don't kill me! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Read and review! I hope I get an A on this paper!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride... sigh...**

** _Previously..._**

_oh no! What have they done?_

**Max POV**

Oh! There he is! Fang was furiously banging against the bars of his cage. His obsidian eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for a way out. His all black clothing really stuck out in the pure white room.

Then, the only door in the room opened up. A familiar female figure entered the room.

"Max!" my Flock cried. Well, Fang didn't say anything. No surprise there, he really never said anything unless he had to. Instead, he looked at the girl quizzically.

I thought that the Flock had seen me, but they didn't look up. That girl was _me_.

I was really confused. I was here in the vent. How could I be in that room at the same time? That girl looked exactly like me. She had the same sun-streaked brown hair, the same brown eyes, she had the same clothes that I had on. She even had that same scar on her eyebrow that I had. This was just too weird. She was an imposter!

I guess I have to call the imposter something… I'll call her Max II. Anyways, Max II ignored the cries of the other Flock members and walked over to where Fang was imprisoned.

"Fang, remember when you promised to protect the Flock? Even if it meant that you had to kill me?" Max II said. I almost gasped. That was a private conversation! At least I thought that it was. How did she hear about that?

Not too long ago, I believed that I was turning into an Eraser. I forced Fang to promise that he would protect the Flock from me if I ever did. Erasers could never be trusted.

Fang nodded tacitly at Max II. His eyes were shrouded in their usual apathetic mask. Max II then snapped her fingers, and the Eraser that was pinning Angel down leapt up snd stood guard by the door.

The rest of the Flock had raised eyebrows that said

'Since when could Max order our mortal enemies around?'

Before Angel could get up, Max II snatched her and held her by her throat. Angel was suspended in Max II's constricting iron grip. Angel tried to fight and wriggle free, but Max II tightened her grip.

"I wouldn't do that!" Max II said in a gravely voice. The Flock watched in horror as Max II began to change.

Well, Iggy wasn't looking. The poor blind guy probably had no idea on what was going on. Somehow, the other Flock member's tortures had gone away and Iggy's hands and feet were chained up like Nudge's. Gazzy was also chained t the wall.

Max II grew sharp, pointed fangs and her face elongated into the muzzle of a snarling, brownish blond wolf. Fur covered her skin and razor sharp claws erupted from her fingertips. She was an Eraser. Max II pressed her claws against Angel's pale throat.

Fang growled in the back of his throat and his dark eyes smoldered like hot coals. Since I had been his best friend ever since we were little mutant babies, I saw the emotion behind the anger. As miniscule as it was, I saw fear flash through his eyes before the glare returned.

Fear? Fang was never afraid. This must be his worst fear. He knew that he had to fight me in order to protect the Flock.

"Come and play, Fang! You have a promise to keep!" Max II said in her blood curdling Eraser voice. I wanted more than anything to bust in there and expose her for the phony that she was. However, the Eraser guarding the door would trigger an alarm, then we'd all die. Max II would kill Angel right in front of us.

I could never live with myself if poor little Angel ever was killed. Fang and I had raised her since she was a baby. We were like her parents. When she was three, she called me 'Mommy' and Fang 'Daddy'. I thought that it was adorable at the time, but if anyone mentioned it now, Fang and I would probably die of embarrassment. Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy would never let us live that down.

Angel was too terrified to even try to use her mind t tell Max II to let go. I don't blame her. It's probably kind of hard to pry into someone's mind when they have you by the throat. Yeah, Angel can read minds and order people around with her thoughts. She also can sent thoughts into your head like an instant message or a text. Did I forget to mention that?

Max II howled a short howl, and Fang's cage door popped open. Fang sprung out of the cage, but stood a fair distance from Max II. He didn't want to rush her to do anything drastic.

"Let her go, Max. It's me you want." Fang growled in a bone chilling voice. He was really scary when he got angry like that.

"But then, you'd try something cute, like trying to free them." Max said in a sickly sweet growl. Max II gently caressed Angel's cheek with her extremely sharp claws. The light cut was just enough to draw blood. Tears fell over the brims of Angels eyes, and she winced as the salty tears reached the angry red cut.

"Let. Her. Go. I won't bother her. This is between you and me" Fang said in a low voice. Max flashed her pointed canine teeth in a grotesque grin. In one swift blow, Angel was out cold on the floor. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming in rage.

That did it for Fang, because his patience snapped. Fang snarled viciously. He could make full grown Erasers run in terror. He fought her in an impressive display of hand to hand combat. He was coldy furious and out for blood now, so there was only a brief fight. She was an amazing fighter, and I hated her for it.

Fang soon had her pinned to the floor, and was choking the life out of her.

"Fang, please. Save me! I…I can't…control it! Don't hurt me. I… love you, Fang." Max II said. Fang's eyes widened in shock. Max II morphed back into her normal human self.

Max II put on a desperate pleading look, and Fang released her. That wench! Kill her, Fang! Don't believe her! She's lying! What in the world was he doing. His dark eyes looked into hers. She leaned forward, and kissed him. Ok, Fang, now's your chance! Knock her out!

Fang didn't fight back. He kissed her back. I cocked my head to the side. If I had a camera and the patience, I would've taken a picture of the Flock's expressions. They looked flabbergasted and hilarious. How could he? Traitor!

Cold fury coursed through my body and icy adrenaline coursed through my genetically enhanced veins. I've never been so furious in my entire life. That's including the time that Gazzy put a stink bomb 'accidentally' on our clean clothes. We smelled like walking dumpsters for weeks.

Why did I care that Fang was kissing some girl? I don't have an answer for that. I mean, I shouldn't care, but she was a poser, not to mention evil. How dare she hurt Angel and… Fang kissed her. Something about that really pushed my buttons.

If Fang thought that she was me, then why did he kiss me? I mean her! Oh, this is so confusing!

Then, all of a sudden, Max II had Fang pinned to the floor, with her vice like grip around his neck.

"I can't believe that you would actually think that would I love you!" Max II scoffed. "You're nothing but a mistake."

Max II tightened her grip and Fang was silently gasping for air.

"I'm sorry…Max… I… broke…promise. I…really…lo…" Fang gasped. His tanned skin became pale and his ash black hair lay flat against his forehead. His dark eyes were clouding over and his eyelids were sluggishly working their way shut. I couldn't believe her, she was going to kill him. Life without Fang was unthinkable.

My vision went red with burning fury and I slammed my fist against the vent cover. Call it mad bird strength, but the vent crumpled like aluminum foil. My fists were bloody, but I didn't register the pain.

She wasn't taking him this easy. There was no way that she was going to kill Fang. I leaped through the new opening in the vent and emitted a battle cry as I toppled on to Max II.

The Flock watched in awe as the two Maxs met in a fight to the death. We fought for a good ten minutes. She got in a few kicks and punches, but I also got some hits on her too.

Finally I had her in a headlock, and was about to snap her neck and be done with it. I never kill. The maniac anger had abandoned me, because I was appalled by the thought of killing her. Instead, I used the pressure point on her neck and she was out like a light.

The Eraser who was supposed to be guarding the door was too busy watching the fight to notice Fang sneaking silently behind him. Fang took the Eraser down and as it turns out, he has the keys in his jeans pocket. We freed the rest of the Flock. Our eyes met for a moment, and I shot him a look that said 'We're talking about what happened later.' He sent a look that showed that he understood.

"Are we leaving through the vent?" Gazzy said as he watched Iggy hoist Angel over his shoulder.

"Nope, No time!" I shouted. The Flock looked at me warily. They didn't believe that I was really me.

"Oh come on! Just get into the stupid hallway before I beat you all into next Tuesday!" I ordered. Iggy smirked.

"Yep, that's her." Fang said, with a miniscule Fang-grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. I was going to smile at him, but faltered. What had happened to him back there? If his worst fear was killing me… that was a lot to take in.

The Flock and I rushed through the hallways, following the convenient glowing exit signs.

We burst through the glass doors, and started running. Then, one by one, we opened our wings and took off. Yeah, we have wings. Did I forget to mention that too. Yeah, it's all part on the two percent avian DNA that we were given involuntarily.

Fang's pure black wings glistened purple in the sunlight. He was still pale from his choking-to-death incident.

Gazzy's pure white wings were just like his sister's. Iggy's wings were the same color as his hair, with a little white and gray mixed in. Nudge's wings were a tawny brown. My wings were tipped with dark brown, then grew lighter until they were ivory colored at the top.

We were now thousands of feet above the ground. After a few hours of flying, we perched in to some trees. Hey, we have really good balance and trees are much more comfortable than the lumpy ground.

After Iggy whipped up some rabbit, which we caught with a trap that Gazzy had made, the Flock dozed off to sleep.

Fang and I were the only ones awake. We were on the ground, poking at the low flickering fire.

"So… about back there…" I trailed off. Was this going to be awkward? You bet.

"Yeah." Fang mumbled. His gaze was focused on the fire. The flickering flames reflected off his onyx irises and the effect was quite dramatic.

"What happened? You could have killed me, um, her and you didn't." I said.

"When I saw her pleading… well I thought that she was you! I just couldn't kill her. I couldn't hurt you Max." Fang said. He looked up, and I could tell that he wanted me to drop the subject, but I wasn't done with it.

"Then why did you say that you would kill me if you had to? She hurt Angel, and you didn't kill her." I asked.

"Because you need to relax! You were so stressed out! Max, you are fourteen years old, whether you like it or not. You shouldn't have to be a mom! You need to chill out!" Fang said. Wow, he was really talkative all of a sudden.

"A lot of good that did me. That's why I had to rescue you guys in the first place. Besides, you seemed really 'chilled out' when you were kissing her!" I muttered. Of course, he's a mutant too. He had super hearing just like I did.

His eyes bored into mine. Not only did the firelight make his eyes look ten times scarier, but he had a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I thought that she was you. If you must know Max, she looked just like you. When she said that I thought…" his voice got so low after that, even I couldn't hear him.

"You thought what? What are you afraid of, Fang?" I said. I could tell that I struck a nerve. In fact, I thought that I had pried too far. Fang looked downright terrifying. He stood up and looked me in the eyes. With his black combat boots, black leather jacket, black jeans and shirt, and glossy black wings, he looked like the angel of death.

"I'm afraid of you getting hurt Max." Fang said. In a flash of black, he disappeared into the night air. With his all black attire, he blended in seamlessly with the night. However, being a mutant, I could see as clearly at night as I could in the daylight. I chased him down, and before he could say anything, I kissed him. What the…

I don't know what possessed me to do that. I just couldn't explain it. I wanted to fly away, but I couldn't. The thought of fleeing fled from my mind like a rabbit flees from a hungry fox. We broke apart. Hey, just because we have wings, doesn't mean that we have gills!

"That's why I couldn't kill you. I love you too much." Fang said.

My wings were about to stall in midair and I would crash like a two ton rock. Here was my best friend… saying that he loves me? More than a friend.

"Me too." I said before I could control my thoughts. Had I just really just said that? However, a voice taunted me in the back of my head.

_You meant it._

The voice said. I hated it when my subconscious was right. Fang gave me one of his rare grins, and I swear that he could have lit up the sky with his smile. I smiled at him, and we flew together back to the Flock. We left as best friends, and came back as boyfriend and girlfriend.

As we settled onto branches on the tree, I took one last glance on my best friend/ boyfriend. He was dozing off silently.

The rest of my Flock was sleeping in various levels of unconsciousness. My life was crazy, weird, and sometimes just plain freaky. I wouldn't have it any other way, because my life did have it's ups, as well as it's downs. Fang was here, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

**Ok, This was a short fic, but I liked it! how about you? Tell me in a review, because this fic is OVER!**


End file.
